Cruzando Caminhos
by Senhorita. Kurama Youko
Summary: Após de terminarem o Colégio, Tomoyo vira uma modelo internacional. Mas o que acontecerá quando ela vai visitar a sua amiga Sakura em Thomoeda? Segredos omitidos, apareceram? Um romance esquecido... Terá chance de continuar? TxT


**Cruzando Caminhos**

Tomoyo ajeitou o cabelo, preparando-se para a foto que tirariam. Sorriu e o homem tirou.

- Muito obrigado, Senhorita Tomoyo, pela foto... - Agradeceu o homem - Será que eu posso tirar mais uma, mas agora, a Senhorita com o meu filho? - Pediu, indicando com a cabeça um menininho de oito anos, mais ou menos.

- Claro! - Tomoyo respondeu. Agachou um pouco para ficar na altura do menino.

- Pronto! - O homem chamou o filho de volta. - Muito obrigada. A Senhorita não sabe como estou agradecido...!

- Que isso... Não precisa.

Quando o homem finalmente foi embora, Tomoyo pegou os seus longos cabelos e colocou embaixo do chapéu. Depois, colocou o seu óculos escuros.

- Como estou, Tokyo? - Tomoyo indagou para um homem de porte alto, cabelos escuros.

- Ótima. Não parece a famosa Tomoyo que todos conhecem.

- Ótimo! - Tomoyo falou, entrando num restaurante. - Apenas quero almoçar em paz, sem multidão nenhuma me pedindo autógrafos.

- Entendo. - Tokyo respondeu, estendendo a cadeira para Tomoyo sentar. Esta apenas agradeceu. - O que quer?

- Uma salada. Não posso exagerar na comida.

- Tudo bem... Garçom! - Chamou - Quero uma salada para a Senhorita e para mim, o prato 7!

- Sim Senhor.

Tomoyo olhou no cardápio qual era o prato 7. Arroz, batata frita, picanha, e para beber, uma coca-cola.

- Tudo isso? - Perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ora! - Tokyo riu bem humorado - Não sou eu a modelo aqui, é você!

Tomoyo riu de volta.

- É verdade!

- Está chovendo... - Sakura comentou para si mesma.

- Não, está nevando! - Touya respondeu, com ironia.

- Grr... - Sakura fechou os olhos, brava com o seu irmão - Qual é o problema, hein? Por que você insiste em me encher o saco!

- Sabe que eu não sei?

Sakura ia responder, mas seu pai, a interrompeu:

- Vocês não vão começar a brigar de novo, não é? - Fujitaka sorriu - Vocês fazem isso desde quando se entendem por gente... Não enjoaram não?

- O Touya que me irrita! - Sakura virou o rosto para a janela.

- Também... Olha o comentário que você faz: "Está chovendo...", sendo que é ÓBVIO que está chovendo! Óò

- Cala a boca, Touya!

- Ow, ow, ow! Vão começar DE NOVO?

Touya deu uma risada discreta. Era divertido irritar Sakura, mesmo porque, ela sempre se irritava facilmente...

- Ahh, pai! Sabe quem ligou? - Sakua perguntou, alegremente, debruçando um pouco para a frente, para ficar mais perto de seu pai.

- Não... Fiquei fora o dia inteiro, ontem... Quem?

- A Tomoyo!

Touya, que observava a paisagem, como se estivesse desatento a conversa que Sakura estava tendo com o pai, olhou espantado para a irmã. Quer dizer que a velha amiga de Sakura havia telefonado... Muito interessante.

- Parece que ela vai vim visitar Thomoeda, antes de partir para o Brasil!

- Brasil? - Touya repetiu - Onde diabos fica isso?

- Ahh, é um pais!

- Depois ela não quer que eu fique tirando sarro dela... - Touya sussurrou, para Sakura não escutar - EU SEI que é um país, mas AONDE fica isso?

- Hmmm... Não sei se fica na Europa... Ou será na África? Ai, ai, ai... Eu sou ruim de geografia! . 

- ...

- Mas... A Tomoyo já esteve lá, e ela falou que era um país lindo! Tirando algumas partes onde tinha bastante pobreza, e ela falou que ficava triste com isso... Então, ela ajudou um orfanato - ela não ajudou uma favela porque é muito perigoso, né - onde as crianças necessitavam de alimentação... Parece que foi de grande ajuda! Mas... Continuando, ela falou que era um país bem legal! Tinha um estádio de futebol deeeessseeee tamanho - Sakura esticou os braços -, lojas bem bonitas, as músicas de lá era bem legal, e tinha um bairro que só tinha coisas japonesas!

- Meu Deus... Você parece um papagaio falando!

- Foi você que perguntou! - Sakura respondeu, meio brava.

- Touya, pára de atormentar a sua irmã... Sakura, não liga. - Fujitaka sorriu - Chegamos. Esse daqui é um restaurante bem famoso... Já que não podemos ir à nenhum restaurante de Thomoeda, vamos comer em um restaurante onde todo mundo faz jus à comida!

- Ebbbaaaa! - Sakura comemorou, saltando do carro.

- Parece uma criança... - Touya comentou, balançando a cabeça - Nem parece que ela tem 22 anos...

- Pois é... - Fujitaka concordou, mas sorriu logo depois - É por isso que ela se torna uma menina diferente das outras...

- Talvez...

- Ei! - Sakura os chamou - O que vocês estão conversando...?

- Nada monstrenga. - Touya respondeu. E como já tinha previsto, Sakura ficou brava.

- Ai, ai, ai... Você gosta de me irritar, né? Ainda bem que daqui a alguns meses você se casa e desaparece logo de casa!

- Sabe, monstrenga, eu acho que você também tinha que se casar... Afinal, você tem 22 anos... Vai ficar para titia, hein? - Antes que Sakura pudesse interrompe-lo, continuou - Afinal, o moleque AINDA não te pediu em namoro? Porque, pelo que eu saiba,vocês estão namorando há 9 anos!

- Cuida da sua vida, Touya! - Sakura ia dar um chute na canela do irmão, quando lembrou que o pai dissera: era um dos restaurantes mais famosos. Não poderia dar vexame, ainda mais, por causa do chato do seu irmão - Humpf! Não vou dar vexame por sua causa!

Touya ignorou e Fujitaka soltou uma pequena risada, entrando os três no restaurante.

- Aqui está o seu prato, Senhorita. - o Mordomo falou, colocando um prato diante de Tomoyo - E aqui está o seu, Senhor.

- Obrigado. - Tokyo e Tomoyo agradeceram juntos.

- Isso daqui parece uma delícia! - Tokyo sorriu.

- Aproveite enquanto há tempo... - Tomoyo comentou. - Mas não abuse... Você pode ter um colesterol, pressão alta e até ficar internado no hospital!

- Pode deixar que eu não vou abusar, Senhorita. - Tokyo respondeu, com um sorriso - Fico feliz que se preocupe comigo.

- Não é questão de se preocupar... É que eu não quero ficar sem o meu guarda-costas favorito!

Tokyo riu.

- Mesmo assim, fico feliz que a Senhorita me considere o seu guarda-costas favorito...

Tomoyo apenas deu um leve sorriso.

Alguns minutos se passaram, num completo silêncio.

- Sabe, Senhorita... Sei que não tenho nada a ver, e não tenho que dar nenhuma opinião sobre o modo que age, mas... - Tokyo parou de falar, parecendo indeciso.

- Pode continuar. - Tomoyo o encorajou.

- Bom... Digamos que... O modo de como você age com as outras pessoas, para dar autógrafo, tirar fotos, é muito... Digamos, vo... Digo, a Senhorita é muito simpática, sempre sorrindo para os fãs e sempre sorrindo para as câmeras... Mas, eu acho - na minha humilde opinião -, que o sorriso da Senhorita não é muito... Verdadeiro. - Tomoyo abriu a boca para contestar, mas Tokyo continou rapidamente - Não digo que é falsa. Isso nunca! Mas... Parece que, quando a Senhorita sorri, parece que é um sorriso falso. Não sorri como uma pessoa sorri, quando está feliz. Pronto. É isso. - Tokyo terminou de falar, soltando um suspiro.

Silêncio.

- Bom... Você está certo, sim. - Tokyo a encarou, espantado - Não sorrio verdadeiramente. Não sorrio como uma pessoa feliz. Não sorrio como se eu quisesse estar naquele lugar, naquele momento. Afinal, ninguém quer passar à noite dando autógrafos ou sendo fotografada, o tempo todo. Ninguém quer ser interrompida no meio de seu passeio para uma simples pedida de autógrafos, e uma foto com o seu filho. Mas, eu escolhi essa profissão. Sabia que a mídia iria ficar em cima, os fãs também. Eu sabia que iria ser assim. Não culpo ninguém por isso, eu sabia. Mas... Tento ser o mais simpática com os fãs, o quanto possível. Não posso sorrir verdadeiramente, mas posso ser simpática, dar autógrafos e tirar fotos. Isso eu posso. Tudo o que está ao meu alcance, para satisfazer os fãs e a mídia, eu faço. Mas infelizmente, sorrir verdadeiramente eu não consigo e nem está no meu alcance.

- Entendo... - Tokyo sorriu - Por isso que algumas pessoas a consideram uma pessoa fria, sem sentimentos... Normalmente, falam isso em revista de fofoca!

Tomoyo riu.

- Por algum acaso... Você lê essas revistas?

Tokyo corou.

- Bom... Às vezes, quando não tem nada para fazer...

Tomoyo não tocou mais no assunto para envergonhá-lo ainda mais.

Foi quando a porta do restaurante se abriu e viu uma pessoa que não queria ver tão cedo em sua vida.

**N/A - **_Vocês não vão me matar por causa dessa história, né? É a segunda fanfic de Card Captors que eu fiz, portanto, dêem um desconto, por favor! (a outra está numa outra conta)_

_Bom... Vamos explicar algumas coisinhas por aqui... Essa fanfic tem como o casal protagonista TomoyoxTouya... Poucos gostam desse casal, alguns preferem mais TomoyoxEriol, e eu também prefiro... Mas... Estou numa época mais... TxT! _

_Bom... Enquanto as idades dos personagens... A Sakura, o Shoran e a Tomoyo tem 22 anos! (Idade muito nova para a Tomoyo ser uma modelo? Não tenho culpa!)_

_O Touya será apenas 2 anos a mais do que eles, então terá 24 aninhos! Pois é, abaixei um pouquinho a idade dele! _

_Sobre os demais personagens... Vocês vão saber ao decorrer da história! )_

_Será uma fanfic sem magia, então UA._

_Tokyo é um personagem que eu mesma inventei... Não repare nesse nominho um tanto... Estranho! 0.0_

_Pois é... O Touya está noivo! 0.0 Com quem? Leia o próximo capítulo que saberá! _

_(Também sou podre de ruim em geografia, que nem a Sakura! X.x)_


End file.
